


Kasukasu Kissu

by MFM



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: (it's okay though it makes her cuter), (while they're like four feet away from each other but shhh), Established Relationship, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Kasumi is a brat, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFM/pseuds/MFM
Summary: Takasaki Yuu, being the songwriter for the Nijigasaki school idol club, stays late to finish up a song in peace and quiet.Nakasu Kasumi, being Nakasu Kasumi, refuses to afford her that peace and quiet.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Kasukasu Kissu

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having writer's block on a different story for like two weeks now, decided I want to write something about Kasumi on a whim, then went from just that whim to a finished story in like three hours.
> 
> Don't ask me how my brain works your guess is as good as mine

Nakasu Kasumi was in big trouble.

She always was, considering the mountain of responsibilities she had to juggle, from being a part of Nijigasaki High’s school idol club to always striving to be the cutest girl alive. In that very moment however one issue eclipsed the rest of her life so spectacularly she could hardly focus on anything else.

The problem?

She was bored.

That wasn’t to say she had a dearth of things to do; if anything her malaise was self-inflicted. But who could blame her when she was promised (by herself and nobody else) a quiet moment with her girlfriend and had yet to receive it? After all, every other member of the club had long since gone home, with her partner being the only one to stay behind. Logically it would follow if Kasumi stayed with her, they could have all the time in the world to spend with each other.

At least, that was her ingenious thought process. What she failed to account for however was the reason the other girl was staying in the first place. She glanced across the table at the offending significant other in question, one Takasaki Yuu, who did not reciprocate the gaze. Instead her eyes remained transfixed on her notebook, the only sounds in the space between the two of them being the scrawling of her pencil.

The idol’s lips morphed into a pout, but as she slinked back into her chair, a devilish idea took root in her mind. Sliding further down, she swatted at the other girl’s foot with her own. Or at least she attempted to, but her legs were not quite long enough to reach all the way across the table. And so she slid ever further, to the point that her back occupied the seat of her chair, and tried once more, managing to brush Yuu’s leg with the tip of her shoe.

This brought the songwriter’s attention to her girlfriend, only to be greeted with the sight of just her head, the rest of her hidden beneath the table. Kasumi looked back up and, realizing the absurdity of her current position, shot back into sitting upright. The blush that now adorned her face rivaled the color of her eyes, and any attempt to explain her behavior came out of her mouth as blabbering. She regained the faintest semblance of composure after a few attempts, and for what felt like the hundredth time she started, “How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

“I’m almost done, don’t worry,” Yuu replied, now doing a marginally better job splitting her focus between writing and her girlfriend.

Kasumi cupped her face in her hands, and her pout returned with a vengeance. “What are you writing that’s taking so long, anyway?” she asked, doing a poor job of feigning interest in other objects around the room.

“You’ll see as soon as it’s done.”

The brunette attempted to protest further, but her words stopped dead in her throat when the black-haired girl flashed a smile at her. A glimpse of that smile was like shooting Cupid’s arrow straight into Kasumi’s heart, a fact Yuu was all too aware of. The conversation faded there, but the high of her girlfriend’s grin staved Kasumi’s boredom off for a short while, making the silence between them much more palatable.

Yuu knew that pleasant calm had come to an end the instant the other girl pulled out her phone. Although the idol typed away on her phone, the twin-tailed girl was surprised when her own device didn’t immediately buzz with a notification. She mused that perhaps she was instead bemoaning the situation to another member of the club, or updating the blog on her fan page.

Whatever the reason, it didn’t keep her attention long, considering the expected notification lit up her phone just a few minutes later. Kasumi’s conspicuous glances across the table were a dead giveaway of her intentions, but regardless Yuu confirmed the message was from “Kasumin,” since her girlfriend had protested having any other nickname in her phone.

“heyyyy (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪”

Yuu couldn’t help but chuckle at the message, and in that moment of weakness Kasumi texted at lightning speed, bombarding her phone with countless vapid pleasantries.

“SENPAI NOTICED ME o(≧∇≦o)”

“lets get outta this stuffy room already ((´д｀))”

“cmon ill bake you some delicious bread <(￣︶￣)>”

“or maybe even give you a kiss????? ～(^з^)-♡”

Kasumi was content to continue in this vein all evening, but a single text from Yuu brought her fingers to a stop.

“Just a few more minutes ♥”

The brunette understood immediately the divine wrath contained in that heart, and begrudgingly she set her phone aside. In those few more minutes she explored every possible avenue of whiling away the time without having to leave her seat. She tapped her foot, drummed her fingers, stared at her phone screen for notifications that never came, and examined every square inch of her phone’s case. All avenues she had long since exhausted, meaning those few more minutes each felt like an eternity. But as time caved in on itself and the idol considered actually getting up from her seat (god forbid), she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Yuu was handing her the notebook.

Kasumi looked up at the black-haired girl, her confused eyes pleading for an explanation. With an embarrassed chuckle the songwriter noted, “Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make sure you could see it as soon as it was done.”

The idol took a split second to understand the statement, but the instant she did she snatched the notebook and voraciously read every square inch of the page. The first thing she noticed was how neat the handwriting was; this wasn’t the first time she had seen her girlfriend’s writing, but its precision caught her off guard every time. In stark contrast to that neatness were the countless eraser marks and scratched out phrases peppered throughout the page, every word on the page considered, reconsidered, and agonized over.

So taken aback was Kasumi that she almost forgot to read the actual lyrics, but once she did those were no less overwhelming. Even a cursory readthrough of them felt like thoughts pulled directly from the recesses of her mind, as if this song knew her better than she knew herself. As she read through the lyrics she found herself humming, the feelings and rhythm of the song already entrenched deep in her heart. It was as if the song before her had existed deep within her psyche her whole life, but only now having it right in front of her did she realize it.

She reached the end of the song and her eyes darted between Yuu and the notebook, still not sure how to process all that she had just read. Any attempt to vocalize her maelstrom of emotion died in her throat, causing a calm to settle between the couple once more. The silence grew to the point that the twin-tailed girl was now the one to find it awkward, and so with just the slightest waver in her voice she asked, “So, what did you think?”

“I’m sorry!” Kasumi yelled, leaping across the table and nearly tackling her girlfriend out of her chair with a flying hug. Her arms still firmly wrapped around Yuu’s torso, she met her gaze and rambled, “You spent so much time and put so much thought into this and wanted to make it the best song ever and I just kept interrupting you and making it harder and and and–“

The finger over Kasumi’s lips likely would’ve been enough to silence her apology by itself, but Yuu’s smile sealed the deal and rendered the idol totally quiet. “It’s because you are the way you are that I was able to write this song,” she explained, mussing her girlfriend’s hair ever so slightly. “Just you being here was enough to keep me going and find all the words I needed to make it perfect.”

Wiping away the tears that started to form in her eyes and a grin forming on her own face, the brunette asked, “So I’m not the worst girlfriend ever?”

“Whoever said you were?” Leaning down and parting Kasumi’s bangs, Yuu planted the lightest, most fleeting of kisses on her forehead. “If anything, I’d say you’re the cutest girlfriend ever.”

The idol’s tears began anew, but this time with renewed purpose, as she sat up to be level with her girlfriend. She found herself caught between laughing, going on at length about her own cuteness, and pelting her girlfriend with kisses, and after a moment of deliberation she settled on doing all three at once. No part of that solution came out especially elegantly as a result, but given that her laughter didn’t abate and the contented expression on Yuu’s face neither seemed to especially mind.

Kasumi’s awkward multitasking lasted for what felt like an eternity, but much to both their dismay, they could not stay that way forever. Eventually the couple parted, both getting to their feet, and as the first year adjusted her skirt, she said with a laugh, “I must look like such a mess right now.”

“A very cute mess,” Yuu corrected, grabbing her notebook off the table and sliding it into her bag.

Kasumi gave her senior an ineffectual punch on the arm, but the giggle that accompanied it betrayed her mirth. Then locking fingers with her girlfriend, she started dragging her towards the club room’s door, declaring, “C’mon, we have to go now!”

“Go where?” Yuu asked, caught off guard by her junior’s newfound energy.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kasumi turned and locked lips with the black-haired girl one more time, lingering for a few seconds before parting, then answered, “We have to show everyone who the cutest idol in the world is, and that she has the cutest girlfriend in the world!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kasumi is an angel and deserves the world.
> 
> I was tempted to make this fic a bit spicier but I felt it worked fine as is and also have zero confidence in my ability to write anything lewder than this.


End file.
